


More Than Anything Else

by InsomniacTiger



Series: Embracing New Dreams [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, Zack Fair Lives, Zack Fair Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: Cloud was reluctant for Zack to join him on this mission from the Turks. When Zack collapses mid battle, he worries he may be losing more than just his friend.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Embracing New Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095536
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	More Than Anything Else

It didn’t take long for Cloud to find a bike for Zack. They had fun fixing it up and upgrading it in their free time. Once they had fixed it up enough to reach Cloud’s approval, he started showing Zack the ropes of the delivery service. Not that it was particularly hard, but a lot had changed in the last few years and showing Zack where the new settlements were was essential.

Beyond just work Zack wanted to see what Gaia had become in his absence. It didn’t take too much convincing to have the blonde take a few days off here and there to show him around. Tifa called their trips ‘dates’ much to the amusement of the kids. Zack pretended not to notice that despite rolling his eyes a bit, Cloud never actually disagreed with the name.

He still wasn’t sure how he felt on that.

Did he want to … date Cloud?

He tried to think it through and the truth of it was that he couldn’t decide if he liked the idea because he really liked Cloud, or if he just wanted to stay near the man who had become dear to him as a best friend and fellow survivor of Shinra. It was obvious that Cloud was important to his life. And he cared for him so much… but was he ready for _that_? Would Cloud even feel the same way?

When he started delivering for Cloud a few of the people laughed and asked if the blonde was finally taking time off to take Tifa out on a proper date.

Zack just shrugged and laughed telling them that the business was just growing and therefore needed more hands on deck.

But the rest of the day it pestered him in the back of his mind. He didn’t like it. Tifa was an amazing woman. She was strong, smart, and had the patience of a saint. She was so kind to everyone around her and was always ready to help.

Yet Zack knew that if she started dating his best friend, he would absolutely go insane.

But that was ridiculous. Even if they did start actually dating, it wasn’t like they were going to forget him.

* * *

That weekend they were on their way to Icicle, Zack had begged to see the Northern Crater where apparently Sephiroth had met his second death. Cloud had been reluctant and balked at the idea for weeks before giving in.

The truth was, the blonde distinctly had memories of Zack speaking with Sephiroth as if they were friends. He didn’t mention it to the other man, but he understood that even though the Silver General of SOLDIER became a monster, he once was a normal man who had friends. If Zack was one of those friends then Cloud felt he had no right to keep him away from his resting place. Though he did remind Zack that he had fought Sephiroth once more after that years later. But this was the significant one.

* * *

Zack was curious. It drove him crazy thinking about how similar he and Sephiroth were. They both had died at Nibelheim, only to be revived and die again. Apparently, according to Cloud, Sephiroth had managed to crawl out of the Lifestream a third time. The man had three chances at living, and had ruined each chance he had by trying to destroy the lives of everyone on the Planet.

Of course, he wasn’t trying to ruin everyone’s lives or anything, but he also had been blessed with three chances at living. And it was too odd that of all things this is what he and his old C.O., and comrade, had in common.

They hiked the Crater and Cloud was careful to point out the pools of Mako still bubbling up in certain places.

“We thought it had emptied… but it seems like it comes and goes.” He muttered as they reached the lowest level.

“Weird. So. This is the place, huh?” He wasn’t sure what he expected.

It was barren, the snow had covered a lot of it, but he could still see the signs of battle. Some was clearly several years old, others a lot more recent.

Something worked its way into his lungs and squeezed. Initially, he thought it was the frigid air making its way into his body, but it felt off somehow…

He had seen for himself what Sephiroth had turned into, at least the first time around. But it was still hard to not think of the memories he had of the man that he once had been.

The times he showed up and gave pointers while Zack had been training with Angeal. The few times he had dinner with Angeal, Genesis, and himself at one of the Firsts Shinra issued apartments.

When Angeal had gone missing and Sephiroth had refused the missions because he didn’t want to fight a friend.

It was hard to believe that it was the same man.

The one that when mentioned Cloud tensed, even knowing that he was gone.

The pressure in his lungs got worse.

Cloud’s phone went off surprisingly loud in the wind that was blowing around them.

“What do you want?” He frowned stepping away from Zack to take the call.

Of course, Zack still had his SOLDIER enhanced hearing and despite the winds howling he could still hear Cloud just fine.

“Handle it yourself. You guys already owe me. …Fine.”

When he hung up, he sighed glancing over at Zack.

“So, what’s up?”

“It was Reno. They need help in old Midgar. I said I’d help them.” He started hiking back up out of the crater. “When we get to the bikes, I’ll give you a map to get back to Edge.”

“No way! I’m coming with you!”

“Zack, you don’t even have a weapon.”

He was going to argue that neither did the blonde, but belatedly remembered the way Cloud’s Fusion Sword was held within Fenrir.

“I can improvise.”

“No.”

“You know, I didn’t make First Class for no reason. I can fight just fine.”

“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should.”

“You realize you can’t actually stop me, right?”

There was a long silence as they made their way back to where they had parked before Cloud shook his head. “Right. Well, be careful then.”

“That’s practically my middle name.”

“Liar.”

* * *

A large airship came to pick them and their bikes up. Cloud muttered some curses about Rufus flaunting his money again. But they spoke to no one as they loaded into the cargo bay and were dropped off just outside of Midgar. They met up with the Turks quickly as they entered the city.

“Hey! Two for the price of one, nice.” Reno grinned seeing Zack.

“You’re paying double now because he’s helping.” Cloud snorted.

“Damn it.” The red head muttered.

“So, what’s the mission?” Zack asked leaning back on his heels taking in the destroyed city.

“Always a SOLDIER at heart huh?” Reno snickered.

Tseng cleared his throat. “Zack, good to see you well. The mission, as you put it, is that there are several high-level monsters invading near the old Shinra building. We would like them taken care of with as minimal damage as possible.”

“Basically, know shooting from a helicopter.” Rude smirked.

Reno smacked him. “Rude!”

“Why the hell would I care about monster in the Shinra building?” Cloud crossed his arms.

“That’s none of your damn -”

Tseng raised a hand to cut off the red head. “It is no secret that Rufus intends to rebuild Shinra. He is taking a different approach this time around and has even asked for Reeve and the WRO’s assistance on the project. There is still important intel and equipment within the building we would like to salvage.”

Cloud glared.

“No problem! Take out the monsters, don’t blow things up. Got it!”

There was a slight twitch of Tseng’s lips at Zack’s enthusiastic reply. “Excellent. By the way Zack, this is for you.” Rude reached into the helicopter at Tseng’s words and pulled out a greatsword. “I thought you may be needing one.”

“Thanks man!” Zack held it in his hands testing the weight and giving a few practice swings. “This is great!”

The Turks waved a farewell before loading back into the helicopter and taking off.

“Hey,” Zack leaned down to meet Cloud’s scowling gaze. “You good to go?”

The blonde sighed. “Yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

The monsters weren’t really that strong, but there was a lot of them. Rationally they both realized the smart thing to do would be divide and conquer. Especially considering their fighting styles worked best not too near anyone else, but after they cut their way through a few more of the beasts they picked up a rhythm that worked around each other.

Zack was amazed watching Cloud fight.

Last time he had seen the blonde in battle it was still with that weak military issue rifle. Now watching him easily switch from using his Fusion Sword as a greatsword then taking it apart and using two blades was mesmerizing.

They had been at it for a bit when Zack realized the pressure in his lungs from when they were at the Crater was not only still lingering, but getting more intense. At first, he thought he was out of breath. He was disappointed in himself, but it would make sense that he was out of shape. It had technically been years since he had fought.

There were only a few large monsters left and he just told himself to power through. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

* * *

Cloud had been trying to keep an eye out on the ex-SOLDIER. He knew that Zack would give his all like he always did here, but he was out of practice. After they easily cleaved through half the monsters, he thought maybe he had been worrying for nothing. They had a good rhythm going and Zack seemed to be doing fine.

Until they reached the last stretch.

Zack was slowing down, but not just from fatigue, Cloud watched him clutch at his chest like he was in pain.

Something was wrong.

Slicing through the next monster he turned to tell the other man that he needed to hang back and let Cloud finish this.

But Zack was on his knees gasping.

“Zack!” Cloud casted a Cure on him before turning and quickly finishing the last of the monsters so he could give his friend his full attention.

When he returned barely two minutes later the dark-haired man was completely collapsed, unconscious.

“Zack!”

He was breathing, but it was labored. Something was wrong. The Cure and potions weren’t working either.

Cradling the larger man in his arms Cloud raced for the exit.

* * *

Everything burned.

Zack woke with bleary eyes and a dry throat.

It felt like it was a million degrees in the room and there was ice in his veins at the same time.

“Are you… awake?” Marlene’s soft voice came from somewhere nearby.

It took him a moment to realize that she and Denzel were sitting quietly on Cloud’s bed.

“Yeah. How’re you guys doing?” His voice rasped though he had been trying to sound light hearted.

Marlene frowned. “Zack. You’re sick. Not us.”

“It’s probably just a cold.” He tried to shrug but he didn’t really feel like he moved. The pain in his lungs whenever he tried to breathe told him it wasn’t a cold. But he wasn’t going to scare the kids.

“It’s not.” She argued.

“Cloud says… it’s probably not contagious.” Denzel murmured.

Damn. These kids were smart.

Whatever this was he had a feeling it was related to him having died and spending way too much time in Mako.

It likely wasn’t contagious.

“Where is Cloud?”

“He and Tifa left. They are looking for medicine.” Marlene told him though he could that she didn’t believe the story any more than he did.

“Do you want a glass of water?” Denzel asked getting to his feet.

“That would be great.”

The smaller boy padded over and helped Zack with the glass next to his bed.

“I can make some toast. Do you want some?” Marlene asked.

“That would be wonderful as well.” It sounded awful honestly, but he knew it was better to keep them busy rather than have them sit there and worry over him.

After she left Denzel carefully sat in a chair that had been brought up from the bar downstairs to be next to Zack’s bed. Someone had been watching over him.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Couple days.” Denzel answered, his voice still soft.

“One of these days I’m going to get a normal sleep schedule.” He tried to joke, but the boy didn’t laugh. It wasn’t really that funny anyway.

“Zack… did Cloud tell you about Geostigma?”

“The disease that he and you had a while back?”

“Yeah.”

“You think that’s what this is?”

“Could be… I had it for a long time… and it looked like this. But I don’t see any of the impurity marks on you. So maybe it’s not. If that’s what it is though Cloud has a cure.” Denzel patted his arm gently.

Impurity marks?

Cloud had tried a Cure before back in the Shinra building, it hadn’t done anything. He remembered the soothing feeling of the magic wrap around him before it dispersed as if his body was repelling it.

There was a small crash from the kitchen and Denzel excused himself to go check on Marlene.

Zack tried to think over his options.

Whatever this was, it was getting worse.

He needed to see how down and out he was before anything.

Carefully he managed to get to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall for support. It was weak and pathetic, but he was up. Walking around the room a bit he felt a bit more energy coming back to him. After a few more laps around the room he decided he should go check on the kids, make sure that crash wasn’t anything serious since they hadn’t come back yet.

As he reached for the door a sharp pain shot through his arm.

Grimacing letting a hiss slip through he checked it and saw black lines appearing beneath the skin.

_This must be the impurity marks…_

So, it was Geostigma.

The scourge of the Planet.

Now he had a name.

Racking his brain, he leaned against the doorframe grabbing a rag and wiping the sludgy substance from his arm before tossing it in the garbage by the door. What had Cloud said about this?

There was no cure.

After a series of events including Sephiroth and some others… there was rain. A healing rain. It had cleansed those with the disease. Cloud admitted he believed it was Aerith reaching out from the Lifestream to help them.

There was basically little to no chances of that happening again anytime soon.

But Denzel had mentioned something else…

_“We all met at this old church, the same one Cloud had found me at, and there was a pool of water that was left from the rain. That’s where Cloud and I were healed!”_

An old church?

He could think of exactly one that was still standing. At least when he’d been alive before. If there was any chance of him getting a cure to this it would be in Aerith’s church. The odds of the ‘magical water’ still being there wasn’t likely. But it was his only option. He refused to sit here wasting away in front of those kids. They had already been through so much, they didn’t need this in their minds as well.

Gathering a few supplies, he slipped on a long sleeve to go under his normal gear and made his way down the stairs. It was going to be a bit of a hike, he didn’t want to drive his bike like this. He wouldn’t risk getting dizzy and hurting someone else with his recklessness. He considered grabbing his new sword, but decided against it. For one, in this state he wasn’t sure he would be able to carry it. And two, he didn’t want the kids knowing what he was up to.

Though he was for sure saying good bye.

Just in case.

He made it to the kitchen where Marlene was pulling the toast out of the toaster and Denzel was cleaning up some crumbs off the ground.  
“Hey guys. I’m feeling better so I’m going to head out and do some errands ok?”

They both gave him equally distrusting looks.

“Hey! What’s that for?” He tried to smile comfortingly.

“You have been in bed for days, and now you’re leaving?” The smaller girl put her hands on her hips and glared.

“There’s something I’ve got to go do. Alright?”

“That’s what Cloud used to say.” Denzel muttered. “And then he’d be gone for weeks…”

Zack felt guilty for pulling a similar stunt as to what he had scolded Cloud for so recently. “Hey… don’t give me that. Cloud and Tifa will be back soon.”

Marlene frowned and crossed her arms.

“We know.” Denzel nodded. “But… you’re a part of this family now too. Ok? So, you have to come back too.”

“You have to promise.” Marlene agreed.

Zack bit back a wince. He didn’t want to promise them something he wasn’t sure he could follow through on. But he had a feeling that they wouldn’t let him leave otherwise. And he needed to get going.

“Ok. Deal. I promise I will come straight back here after I am done.”

“No take backs.” Marlene said quickly before running over to hug him.

“You have to now. Ok?” Denzel joined in on the hug too.

He held them both tightly for a moment.

Damn. He really loved these kids.

“I will.”

“Take this for the road.” Marlene grabbed the toast off a plate and handed it to him.

“Thanks. You two are the best, you know that?”

They grinned. “Yeah.”

As he made his way down the steps and towards Midgar he chuckled softly to himself. Now he had to succeed. Not only did he promise those kids, but he really wanted to see the sort of people they grew up to be.

* * *

Something was wrong the minute they stepped into the bar. Marlene and Denzel were sitting at one of the tables playing a game quietly rather than sitting up stairs with Zack. They had both insisted to be allowed in the room to watch over him before they left. And he knew those two, they wouldn’t shirk off something so important.

“Where’s Zack?” Cloud asked trying not to sound as panicked as he felt.

Tifa looked at him surprised, but the kids looked a bit guilty and ducked their heads.

“He said he had something he needed to do, and he would be right back.” Denzel said quietly.

Cloud rushed up the stairs and looked around.

All his gear was gone, but he’d left his sword. His bike was still parked outside too.

Wherever Zack had gone it was on foot and unarmed.

Rationally he realized that the ex-SOLDIER was not really ‘unarmed’ as long as he was standing. Zack was a force to be reckoned with even without a blade.

Glancing around trying to find anything that would give away where he had gone, he noticed the rag in the trash. And black sludge smeared on it.

“Shit.”

He ran back down the stairs heading right for his bike, Tifa was already standing there blocking him though.

“Where?”

“He’s got Geostigma. I don’t know how. But he likely went to the Church if he realized what it was.”

“Do you think he would know?”

Cloud recalled having told him the story of what had happened. Zack acted dumb sometimes, but he was a lot sharper than most people gave him credit for.

“Yeah.”

Tifa sighed and stepped aside. “Go get him then. And good luck.”

Cloud nodded before revving his engine and taking off out of Edge.

* * *

Cloud cursed as he realized he should have asked the kids how long ago Zack had left. He had hoped he would be spotting the spikey dark haired man before too long after leaving the city, but he made it all the way to Midgar with still no sign of him.

He made it all the way to the church and shoved the doors open praying to whatever gods were possibly listening that his friend was here.

Sure enough, Zack was sitting on a fallen rafter looking at the flowers a pool that still remained in the middle of the sanctuary.

“Zack!” Cloud hurried over grabbing his friend’s shoulder.

Sky blue eyes met his and the blonde saw how red and swollen they seemed. He’d been crying.

“Hey Spike…” He sighed. “You sure got here fast.”

“I was worried.” Cloud admitted.

“Thanks.”

It was strange to hear the normally so eager man sound so… defeated.

“It’s a bit pathetic.” Zack said softly. “I knew. They told me when I woke up that she was gone. But… it didn’t fully hit me until I walked in here…”

Cloud nodded and sat next to him. “She wouldn’t have allowed it to stay this messy.” He agreed.

“No. She would have somehow roped in a few strong hands and put her all into getting it cleaned up. At least the sanctuary… To keep her flowers safe.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Zack hissed again, his arm spasming.

Without asking for permission Cloud reached over and pulled up the sleeve.

“That’s what I thought.” He sighed.

“No cure, right?” Zack chuckled humorlessly.

“Not necessarily true anymore.” Cloud got to his feet and held out a hand to him. “We’re in the right place.”

Grasping his hand tightly Zack allowed him to pull him to his feet. Carefully they walked over to the pool, careful to avoid the flowers where they could. Cloud didn’t even hesitate as he stepped in pulling the other man along with him.

It was amazing. All the aches and pains he had been feeling vanished the deeper he got into the water. It really was magic water. Cupping some water in his hands Cloud poured it over the inflicted arm watching is green tendrils glowed and wrapped around it softly chasing away the impurity.

“You should go all the way under just to be safe.” The blonde murmured.

Nodding agreeably Zack ducked down making sure to fully douse himself in the coolness of it all.

_Nice to see you again Zack…_

He shot up suddenly and looked around. Cloud was watching him carefully, but said nothing.

_I’m glad you’re back._ Her voice was soft and amused like he remembered it. _Please be kinder to yourself this time. Ok?_

He nodded. “I will. Promise.”

_Cloud you too._

The other man smiled but didn’t say anything.

_Zack, don’t forget. No regrets this time. I’m glad I got to see you, one more time._

They both felt it when her presence was gone.

“It’s not the first time she’s done that.” Cloud murmured.

“That was… amazing.”

“Yeah. She’s like that.”

They climbed out of the water sitting in a patch of sun among the flowers letting their clothes dry.

“So how do you feel now?” Cloud finally asked.

“A million times better. Physically… and mentally.”

There was a soft huff, before he said. “You were missing her.”

“Of course, I was. But more than that… I felt guilty. I knew she would want me to be happy. Like we talked about already. But also… she had said she wanted to spend more time with me. And I had wanted that too. I felt like I abandoned her.”

“She understood.”

Zack smiled. “Yeah. I get that now. Besides. She wasn’t one to let anything weigh her down for too long.”

“Not really.”

There was several more minutes of them listening to the gentle lapping of the water.  
“Zack… I… I was worried. When you were gone.”

“Sorry about that. I didn’t want the kids to have to watch me waste away.”

“So, your plan was to hide somewhere and just… die?” Cloud’s voice sounded suddenly angry.

Looking over at him he saw those glowing eyes meet his own with a stern glare.

“No! Well. Kind of? I just didn’t want to scare the kids! Also, I figured after what you had told me, that if there was any way to get rid of this it was by coming here.”

“Yeah. Well. That was right at least.”

“As if you’re one to talk about making people worry.”

“Excuse me?”

“Tifa’s told me all the stories about back when you guys were out saving the Planet. She said you were pretty reckless yourself.”

“That’s different.”

“How so?”

“It just was.”

“Now you sound like one of the kids.”

“Shut up.” Cloud shoved him lightly.

Zack laughed loudly, finally feeling like himself for the first time in days.

“Let’s get back, Tifa n’ the kids will worry otherwise.” Cloud stood up with a big stretch.

* * *

On the ride back Zack clung tightly to Cloud thinking about what a crazy world it was they lived in. Not only was he living his third life, but he had gotten an incurable disease and been cured of it. He’d spoken to his old girlfriend who sounded like she was still doing just fine in the Lifestream Which was no surprise really.

And now he was on his way to somewhere he considered home. With people that genuinely cared about him. Not what he could do as a result of Shinra technology and experiments, but who he was as a person.

Right now, he was riding on the back of an amazing bike hanging on to someone who he called his best friend and he cherished dearly.

Cloud took a turn a little fast and the bike dipped suddenly. Zack tightened his grip and was surprised as the blonde fixed the stability quickly with practiced ease he reached down and grabbed one of Zack’s hands with his own.

“You ok?” He called to him.

“It’s going to take more than that to get rid of me!”

“I would hope so.”

Chuckling Zack buried his face between Cloud’s shoulder blades taking in the scent of leather and lingering flowers.

Cloud didn’t let go of his hand until they pulled up to Seventh Heaven, but when he did… Zack missed the warmth instantly.

As they stepped back into the bar the kids ran forward to give them both hugs.

“You came back so quickly!” Denzel exclaimed.

“Thanks to Cloud!”

“Thanks to Fenrir.” Cloud snorted as he made his way upstairs to take off his gear.

Tifa looked him over skeptically before nodding and giving him a warm smile. “I see you’re feeling better.”

“A little swim helped.” He chuckled.

Tifa nodded again, but then leaned closer. “He was really worried about you. We all were. But it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him that… upset.”

The words hit harder than he expected.

Cloud really cared about him… he knew that. But hearing it from Tifa, it made it more real somehow.

“He’s a nice guy like that.” Zack agreed.

“Hmm… not for everyone.” She smirked before returning to the bar to help some customers.

Was he special then?

He made his way up the stairs to get changed into something comfier than his old SOLDIER gear.

When he opened the door, Cloud was just pulling out a new shirt and Zack saw the scar. A large mangled raised part in his flesh where he knew Sephiroth’s Masamune must have skewered him. It stretched from just below his sternum up just past his collar bones. He realized he was staring and finally looked up at to meet his eyes.

“It doesn’t hurt so much anymore.” Cloud murmured tugging on another turtle neck that fully covered the scar.

“Is that why you always have high collars?”

“I guess. And habit.”

Zack suddenly tore off his own shirt. Cloud looked at him with wide eyes at the sudden action before they narrowed in on all the scars littering his own body.

“I have them too. Of course, yours is a better story than being gunned down by some Shinra grunts.”

Cloud raised an eyebrow. “Zack. There was easily over a thousand men on that cliff. Sephiroth was just one man.”

“One very genetically enhanced man.”

“Then we’re even.”

“You survived your fight. Twice.”

“You’re here, now aren’t you?”

“That’s… a good point.”

Cloud shrugged before reclining back on his bed, sitting up leaning against the wall. “Sometimes… you have to remember the good points. And focus on them.”

Zack nodded digging through his limited wardrobe and found fresh clothes. “I agree. Though I have to admit. I forget to do that sometimes.”

“So do I.”

Zack sat on his own bed. This was becoming a thing now wasn’t it? Them having these life changing talks while sitting in this room?

Could be worse.

“Zack… there’s something I need to tell you.” Cloud said it so quietly he suspected he was hoping he couldn’t hear him.

“What’s that?”

“Its... well Tifa says I should tell you…”

“Then you probably should. She seems like she’s usually right.”

“Yeah. She is.”

“Then what is it?”

Cloud opened and closed his mouth a few times not sure how to get his words out. Finally, he leaned forward. “I was really worried about you today.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” They had already talked about this…

Cloud shook his head, clearly frustrated with how this was coming out.

Zack got up and sat next to him resting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. Take it easy. Just say what you’re feeling. You know you can trust me.”

“Right.” Carefully Cloud reached up and grabbed Zack’s hand off his shoulder and held it in his own. “Today… when you were gone, I panicked. Not just because you’re my friend. But I couldn’t lose you. When you fell at the Shinra building… I thought I’d lost you again. I was irrational. Tifa had to calm me down. She also made me realize… well. I think I knew already. But it made more sense once she said it.” He paused again, still clinging to Zack’s hand but now he was frowning at the floor.

Lightly squeezing his hand reassuringly, the taller man encouraged him to continue, despite the anxiety he felt at where this conversation was going.

“I… can’t lose you Zack. Because… I love you.”

Zack waited for the anxiety rise. For the panic to overtake his brain. For guilt to completely engulf him.

But none of that happened.

Once the words were out there, he felt warm. Comfortable. Happy. It felt like someone was casting a cure on him and wrapping him in a soft blanket all at once.

“I don’t expect anything from you.” Cloud was still speaking. “I just thought… you should know.”

Before answering Zack thought over what he wanted to say. For once he wasn’t just charging head first into the unknown.

He rested his head carefully on top of the soft blonde hair and pulled Cloud into a tight embrace. “I’m glad you told me. For a while now I think I’ve felt the same way. No. I knew I did. But I was worried. I didn’t want to risk losing you as a friend.”

“That wouldn’t have happened idiot.” Cloud mumbled into his chest.

Zack chuckled. “I know. But you get crazy stupid worries sometimes. Especially about things you’ve never done before.”

“You dated Aerith.” Cloud pointed out pulling back a bit.

Zack smiled softly. “Yeah. I did. And it was great. A part of me will always love her. But that was then. This is now. And new. And its… what I really want. More than anything else.”

“Are you sure?” The blonde frowned. “You’re not just saying that?”

“I wouldn’t do that to you. Trust me. I know what it’s like to love someone. I’ve just never been in love with my best friend before. But that makes this even better.” He grinned widely.

“How so?”

“Because I already know so much about you! This isn’t dating someone brand new going into uncharted territory. This is you. Someone I have cared about for a long time already. I’ve known I loved you. But its only taken till now to realize exactly what that all meant.”

Cloud smiled and leaned back against him, wrapping his arms around him in turn. Carefully, Zack pulled him down so they were lying down, the blonde resting on top of him.

“We’re idiots you know.” He chuckled.  
The rumbling in the taller man’s chest as he laughed shook Cloud slightly as he laid on him. “Yeah. Tifa’s probably been ready to kick both our asses.”

“She’s already handed mine to me a few times about this.”

“That doesn’t surprise me in the least.”

“So, you get to tell her.”

“No way! You’ve known her longer.”

“We’ll figure something out. I’m sure.”

“Yeah. Together.”

* * *

Later that evening after they napped upstairs, they went down to have dinner. They acted the same as usual conversing with the kids and helping with the dishes. But when Cloud said he was tired and ready for bed Zack jumped up and kissed him lightly on the cheek before pulling him up the stairs.

“Wait – what just – Cloud! Get back down here!” Tifa called over the kids’ laughter.

Zack shut their door quietly but swiftly.

Cloud groaned collapsing on his bed. “Well. Now she knows.”

“I think we’ll survive to live another day.”

“We better.” Cloud smirked turning his head to meet his eyes. “I’m actually excited to start this newest adventure.”

Zack grinned pouncing on the bed with his signature enthusiasm before snuggling in close behind him and pulling him closer. “Yeah? Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@InsomniacTiger](https://twitter.com/InsomniacTiger)  
> Come say Hi over on Twitter! I post updates for my stories and art! :)


End file.
